


Untitled kidfic

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidfic, Multi, implied preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall surprises his son with a meet and greet and gets a couple of surprises of his own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled kidfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinexbomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/gifts).



> This is utter ridiculousness written when I probably (definitely) should have been sleeping, but the idea got in my head and wouldn't go away. First kidfic because I can't write kids so hopefully this isn't too bad. Not beta'd or britpicked because no one is awake and I wanted to post it as a surprise.

There’s a vague sense of deja vu in being backstage with so many people running around. The last time Niall had witnessed this kind of chaos he’d been sixteen and trying out for the X Factor. He can’t help but grip Keiran’s hand just a little tighter to make sure his son doesn’t get swept away as the group they’re in is led through the backstage area.

It’s Keiran’s first concert, a present for his eighth birthday to see his favorite group, but he doesn’t know that Niall has scrimped and saved every last extra bit of money he could to make it extra special for him. He’s pretty sure Keiran will forgive him now for saying no to all the little treats he’s wanted over the past year.

“I can’t wait to get to our seats,” Keiran is saying, pulling on Niall’s hand to try and make him walk faster. “Did you get good seats, Da?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t ya?” Niall teases, gently pulling his son back. He’s got butterflies in his stomach he’s so excited for what’s to come. He tries to tell himself that it’s just because he’s so happy to do something special for his son, but he’s a little excited for himself too.

They’re herded into a room and then told to form a line. Keiran is so blissfully unaware of what’s going on and Niall can barely contain himself. He can’t wait to see the look on his son’s face the second he realizes what’s going on, which is why he’s encouraging Keiran to keep talking to him so that he won’t pay attention to anything anyone else around them says lest they spoil the surprise.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention!” A big burly man shouts from up front and the previously noisy room goes quiet. “You’re allowed a maximum of two items for them to sign and two pictures. Once you’re done please go out those doors,” the man pointed at a set of double doors where two more burly men were standing, “and you’ll be told where to go to if you want to buy merchandise.”

Niall looked down as he felt Keiran tug on his hand. “What’s he talking about, Da?”

“You’ll see,” Niall says playfully, swinging their joined hands back and forth. He can’t help but chuckle at Keiran’s long suffering sigh.

The shrieks of the excited girls signal the arrival of the duo they’re all there to see. If Niall was by himself he’d just watch the two men enter, but seeing his son light up at the sight of them is even better. His heart feels like it could just burst from his chest at the pure delight on Keiran’s face, at the squeal of excitement that he just can’t hold in. Yes, the year of saving is worth it just for that.

“Da! Oh my god, Da, it’s Liam and Zayn,” Keiran says as he jumps up and down. The teen girls in front of them coo at him, but Keiran doesn’t seem to notice anything but the two men posing with the first fans in line.

Not that Niall can blame his son. The last time he was this close to Liam Payne and Zayn Malik they’d been scared kids trying to make an impression on the X Factor; they look nothing like those boys now. They’re both quite a bit taller than they’d been with scruff and tattoos, and in Liam’s case quite a bit more muscle. To put it mildly they’re gorgeous and Niall has maybe had a little crush on both of them since he’d heard them sing all those years ago.

Sometimes he entertains the idea of what it might have been like if he’d gotten to sing with them.

“Are we going to meet them?” Keiran asks, yanking on Niall’s hand again. He’s squirming around like he just can’t stand still.

Niall grins down at his son. “Happy birthday, bud.”

That sets Keiran off again and he doesn’t stop jabbering at everyone around them, whether they’re actually listening or not. The two teenagers in front of them engage him in a spirited debate about what the best song on the new album is and what he thinks about Liam’s beatboxing on one of the songs. Keiran doesn’t even seem to notice the line is moving up until the two girls go up for their turn and then Liam and Zayn are only feet away.

“Da, they’re right there, Da,” Keiran whispers, but not really because that’s something he still hasn’t mastered.

“That they are, bud,” Niall says through the chuckles he’s holding back. He’s completely taken aback when Keiran suddenly looks up at him with such sadness in his eyes. Niall drops to one knee to be face to face with his son. “What’s wrong, Bigs?”

The nickname doesn’t even make a dent in his sad. Keiran sniffles. “I didn’t get to bring my drawing.”

Relief floods Niall’s whole body and he drops his head for just a second as he collects himself. He stands up again and digs into his back pocket. The piece of paper he pulls out is well worn and has the childish depictions of two figures on a stage with squiggly audience members and music notes floating through the sky.

“No faith in your Da, eh?” Niall teases, holding the drawing out to his son.

Keiran lights up once again and carefully takes the artwork as if it’s the most precious thing in the world. At the same time the security guard calls for the next people and Keiran bounds away in an instant. Even though he’s only a few feet away, Niall’s heart still pounds hard with the fear that’s still stayed with him after the time Keiran hid from him in a department store and he’d nearly lost his mind searching for him.

“...and my Da says he’s jealous ‘cause he can’t grow a beard to save his life,” Keiran is saying as Niall walks up and instantly he’s blushing so hard the rush of blood to his face almost makes him dizzy.

“S’that so, Dad?” Liam asks, grinning at Niall.

“Two seconds up here and he’s already bustin’ my balls,” Niall tries to joke, but he’s honestly so overwhelmed. He’s maybe got a bit more of a little crush.

“That’s a tip in the swear jar,” Keiran crows from where he’s handing Zayn his drawing. The second Zayn touches the paper, Keiran goes shy, watching Zayn’s face intently. He’s seen the documentaries and made Niall read him the biographies, so he knows that Zayn’s an artist among all his other talents. “It’s for you, it’s you from your concert DVD.”

“Which he’s watched about a hundred times might I add,” Niall says, hoping he can get Keiran to relax again. He doesn’t mention how he’s never argued.

“Da doesn’t mind, he thinks you’re fit as--” Niall hastily claps a hand over his son’s mouth.

Zayn and Liam both look so amused and Niall is sure his face is going to be permanently red from how hard he’s blushing. Niall gives them the cd and dvd that he’s had stashed in his coat pocket. Liam takes both from him, pausing for a second with his hand on the items, and there’s no denying the once over he gives Niall before he pulls away. Yeah, the blush is never going away.

"This is really good, Keiran," Zayn says and Keiran absolutely preens.

“I want to be a singer when I grow up and Da says he’ll teach me to play guitar. One day I’ll try out for X Factor like he did,” Keiran says as Liam and Zayn sign the two items.

Zayn looks up then, mark poised above the cd booklet. “You tried out for X factor?”

“Same one as you lads, actually.”

Liam ribs Zayn at that. “Told ya he looked familiar.”

“Gotta speed it up, lads,” the security guard says.

With both of the items signed they move into positions for the pictures to be taken. At first Niall steps back to let Keiran have a picture with them alone, but Liam grabs his arm and pulls him back in.

It’s almost more than NIall’s poor heart can take. Liam smells so good and he’s so warm against Niall’s side. And of course Liam makes it worse by throwing an arm around his shoulders to pull him in closer.

“Niall, right? We were roommates in bootcamp, yeah?” Liam asks.

He’s a twenty-seven year old man, but he’s heart is fluttering like he’s a sixteen year-old boy being told his crush likes him back. “Aye, yeah, we shared a room.”

They have to stop talking for the first picture and the photographer asks them if they want to move for the second.

“Can we look like superheros?” Keiran asks hopefully. If there’s anyone who can say no when he bats those pretty blue eyes, well, Niall has yet to meet them.

“‘Course we can,” Liam says, because apparently he’s no exception. Then to Niall, “Why don’t you go pose with Zayn for this one?”

Niall isn’t exactly going to say no even though he’s not sure he’ll be able to keep his body from reacting to being so close to Zayn, who is possibly the most gorgeous man alive in Niall’s humble opinion. He moves around to stand on the other side of Zayn and is hit with how good he smells. He can barely think as they all pose for the second picture, but the spell is broken by the security guard urging them away.

“Bye love, enjoy the show!” Liam calls as they walk away.

Niall’s not sure who is more starstruck, him or his son. He’s so out of it he lets Keiran talk him into buying them both tour t-shirts and a bracelet for Keiran’s best friend. Once they’re done they head out to secure spots as close to the front as they can get. The two teenage girls from the line actually move aside so that he and Keiran can have spots right by the barrier.

The first two opening acts are okay, nothing to write home about in his opinion, and by the time it starts to get dark he and Keiran are both restless for the main act. Niall buys a glowstick to wave around, which Keiran does a little more enthusiastically than necessary since he’s on Niall’s back. He smacks Niall twice in the face before Niall tells him to be easy with it.

Watching Liam and Zayn is hands down the most electrifying experience of Niall’s life. It’s clear they were both born to do this. Sometime during the first song Liam spots them and for the rest of the show he and Zayn keep coming by to wave and sing to them and Keiran is absolutely ecstatic. He’s pretty sure his ears will be ringing from his son screaming and shrieking in them more than anything else.

By the end of the show Niall is sure that Liam and Zayn will have a fan for life in his son if the declarations of love are anything to go by. They wait by the barrier as the crowd starts to filter out, because Niall knows that getting out is going to be a nightmare so there’s no point in rushing it. He’s bouncing Keiran around on his back, letting his son cheer and urge him on, when one of the security guards from earlier calls them over.

“The lads wanted you to have this,” the man says, handing Niall a piece of folded paper.

Niall unfolds it and nearly gasps out loud.

“We think you’re fit too,” Keiran reads out then laughs and pulls on Niall’s cheeks. “Your face is so red.”

The paper also has two phone numbers on it.

“Best night ever, Da!” Keiran crows.

“Yeah,” Niall says, grinning so hard his face hurts. “Best night ever.”


End file.
